Silhoutte
by scarletxsunrise
Summary: Poor little Wendy had no idea what trouble she was about to get into when she accepted the shadow's hand and started her journey towards Neverland. She was oblivious to the fact that girls were strictly not allowed, if she had known, perhaps she wouldn't have come. Against his better judgment, Peter Pan let her stay.
1. Chapter 1

Poor little Wendy Darling had no idea what trouble she was about to get into when she took the shadow's hand, and agreed to go to Neverland. The shadow had previously told her all about Neverland, of course, so Wendy knows that there are mermaids, no grownups, fairies, lost boys, and that you never have to grow old. What the shadow left out of his stories, however, was the fact that there was a certain Peter Pan on the island who had a strong dislike for girls like herself.

The shadow and the girl were just over Neverland when the shadow accidentally dropped her, straight down, crashing through multiple trees, to end up flopping into a pond. Coincidentally, Peter just happened to be nearby when her body splashed into the water so very violently. He let out a sigh and trudged through the deep water, to retrieve the body.

As usual, Peter had not been paying any particular attention to his surroundings; he only first recognized the body to be a girl when they were exiting the deeper water, and starting to near the beach. Scowling, he dropped her roughly onto the shore, snapping at her viciously, "You're not supposed to be here! You're a- you're a girl!"

Wendy was confused, to say the least. This did not look like the Neverland the shadow had told her about. There were no mermaids, and no fairies anywhere to be seen. Just that rude boy who was now looking at her distastefully. And trees. The same trees that caused the unfamiliar stings of pain all over her body. She pursed her lips and stood up, to find herself to be around an inch shorter than the blonde haired boy.

Meanwhile, a certain Peter Pan was growing quite angry with the current situation.

'_This isn't supposed to be happening!' _Pan thought as he watched the girl hoist herself up and squeeze the water out of her long hair, _'There's never been a girl here. And it should stay that way. They are too dangerous to have around, they could ruin my plan.'_

"What are you doing in my Neverland, girl?" he folded his arms and glared at her.

Wendy was nothing but offended. Who did this boy think he was? "Your Neverland? It hardly belongs to you. It is for all children who never want to grow old, and who feel unloved and lost. Or at least that's what the shadow told me. So here I am."

Something inside of the devilish boy clenched when she mentioned the shadow. _His shadow. _The shadow that had never brought mistakes here to him.

"Besides," Wendy continued after the long silence, "Who are you anyways?"

The boy smirked his signature smirk, "I'm Peter Pan. _Owner_ of this island, thank you very much. Who are you?"

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling. Now, can I stay here or not?"

Peter looked at her for a second, pausing. "Wait here."

"A girl? Here in Neverland? She has to be a mistake. Even if you said that she does feel unloved and lost." Felix, Peter's "right hand man", stuttered our when he was informed of their current Wendy predicament.

"That's the thing," Peter replied sternly, "I'm not sure if she's a mistake. The shadow brought her here. And I could tell that she did in fact feel unloved, nobody owns up to it like she did unless they're telling the truth."

"Then I guess she belongs here." Felix sighed, "With us."

"But," Peter continued, "The shadow didn't bring her straight to me like he did with the others. He sort of dropped her into the pond."

Felix pursed his lips, "We'd better keep her. If she does belong, like you said, and we send her back, the shadow will just go get her again. So there's no use in letting her go."

"She could ruin my plan though," Pan whined, "and we both know that I can't afford for that to happen."

"If only there was a way to contain her?"

A demonic smile made its way onto Peter's lips, as he redirected his line of vision to the cage that rested in the corner.

It was small, but still large enough for someone as tall as Felix to kneel in it. The cage was made out of sturdy branches, and a few lengths of rope and cloth to tie it together with. The lost boys had made it ages ago, just incase of a pirate invasion. But it would work perfectly for trapping a certain Wendy Darling in it.

Felix caught on immediately. "I see," he says slowly, "But how are you going to convince her to go in there? It sounds like she hasn't exactly taken a liking to you."

Pan smirked. "Hide and seek. Just do whatever's necessary to make sure she 'hides' inside of here. Lock it shut, and I'll do the rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy had actually been quite enjoying herself during the short period of time that Peter had been absent. Her joy, however, was interrupted by Peter Pan himself, walking up behind her.

"Enjoying yourself?' he sneered as soon as she picked up a red flower that was growing on one of the bushes.

Wendy tensed up immediately, dropping the delicate flower onto the ground. She turns around, finding herself to be face to face with Pan. "I was. But then you showed up." She smiled sweetly and crossed her arms.

This remark sent Pan into deeper fury, which he covered up with a stiff laugh. When he laughed, it sent chills down Wendy's spine. She'd _never_ heard a laugh quite like that before. It was cold and forces, unlike others she had heard before on the school yard that were genuine and quite lovely.

"What do you w-want?" Wendy stated, trying to be aloof, but she couldn't stop her voice from wavering just a little bit.

Pan smiled when her voice quivered, he _loved_ when people showed any weakness. "I had an idea." He replied nonchalantly to her rude remark, "Since you are going to stay, why don't you get familiar with the island?"

"What are you implying?"

Pan grinned. Now, mind you, it wasn't a pleasant grin, caused out of joy and happiness. No, it was a dark grin, for he knew that everything was going according to plan. "Well Wendy-Bird, what better way to get to know the island than hide and seek?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes, very skeptical of this 'Hide and Seek' thing. She doubted that he really wanted to play an innocent game, but she decided to play along. For now. "Fine. But I hide."

Pan shrugs and turns around so his back is facing the direction that he wants her to go, knowing that she wouldn't go infront of him. Nobody ever does. "You get five minutes. Go."

Wendy sprinted away from the demonic boy, not caring that her nightgown was getting torn up on all of the branches and thorns. After awhile of running, Wendy reaches an odd sort of clearing. There were logs in a circle, laying horizontally by a burning out campfire. There were treehouses in the oaks that surrounded the clearing, but nobody appeared to be anywhere around them. Nobody appeared to be here, so she wandered closer into the small clearing.

Then, Felix turned around. "Well well." He smirked, knowing that this was the girl that Pan was talking about, "What are you doing here? You and I both know that you can't run from Pan, girlie."

Wendy looked up at the tall hooded figure, "I'm not running. We're playing hide and seek."

"Ah," Felix replied, looking around the clearing, "Well I know a place that he never looks."

Wendy grinned, "Show it to me."

Wendy was led over to the cage. "Here?" she asked, "No way."

Felix just shrugs, "Fine. Be my guest, let him win."

Wendy's eyes widen, "There's no way that's happening." She mumbles while crawling into the cage. She turns around to thank the strange boy, but instead of seeing his face, she sees his long arm shut the cage, locking it.

"Don't you know?" He laughed, "Peter never loses."

Wendy screeches loudly, banging her fists against the sides. But it's no use. She can't escape.

_"I should've known." _She thought bitterly, sitting down at the back of the cage, "There was no way that Pan wanted to play an innocent little game. And there was no way that this cage just happened to be where Pan doesn't look. I'm so stupid. I should have seen it coming."

Wendy's thoughts are cut off, by two magnificent green eyes peering down through the bars of the cage. At first, she smiled, thinking that someone may have come to rescue her.

But no, Wendy knew those eyes. They were Peter's.

"Having fun in Neverland love?" he asks sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Wendy scowls and hugs her knees to her chest. "_It's freezing in here." _She thought, glaring up at Peter.

He just laughs and drops something down on top of her knees. The red flower.

Wendy looked up at him in confusion, "Come on birdie," he scoffed, "There was no way I was letting a girl roam freely on my island."

Wendy shrugged, knowing that he was probably right. She just wished that he would send her back, instead of keeping her here in this horrid cage.

"_Come on," _Peter thought as he looked down at Wendy, _"Say it. Say that you're sending her home."_

He smirks, tilts his chin up, ready to inform her that he is sending her home, even if she belongs, and even if the shadow would just come back in get her, but for the first time in his life, words fail him.

He looks down at her, when suddenly Wendy speaks, "Just send me home."

"_Yes." _ Peter thought inside of his head, ready to say the word.

But instead, he scowled, "No. You're staying here."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because," Pan stood up so he was out of wendy's line of sight from the cage, "You are mine."

**Aaaaaah hi guys, sorry for the long wait before I updated, I was really busy.**

**Anyways, please rate and tell me you opinions :)**


End file.
